Hogwarts Reads 1 Boy, 7 Billion Dead Guys: Season 1
by Spacedragon1999
Summary: When a strange teenager appears in the Hogwarts Great Hall along with a strange book apparently telling them of his life, how will the students and staff of the magical school react to what it takes to survive? And will Umbridge insist on Azkaban? DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WALKING DEAD OR HARRY POTTER! THEY ARE OWNED BY ROBERT KIRKMAN AND J. K. ROWLING, RESPECTIVELY!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys!**

**Got a review for it and a few PMs for it, so here you have it: Hogwarts Reads 1 Boy, 7 Billion Dead Guys, Season 1.**

**Not gonna bother with anything else, so let's get this s*** started!**

**Prologue: Arrival**

Professor Dolores Umbridge, the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was not pleased at all by a small ball of light at the far end of the Great Hall of the school she had been spying on for three months. No; she was more angry than curious.

The ball was a bright white, glowing almost so bright that students and staff alike had difficulty seeing. It seemed as though the light was spiking and slowly growing larger and larger.

Everyone was silent for the first few seconds, wondering what this was, or how dangerous it was, until Umbridge turned to the Headmaster, Professor Albus Too-Many-Names Dumbledore, and demanded in her high-pitched voice, "What is the meaning of this, headmaster?!"

A few eyes landed on Professor Dumbledore, who had a more serious face on than most in the Hall had ever seen him. His eyebrows narrowed and he stood, leaning across the Staff Table as he replied, "I have no idea, Professor." Then he raised his voice. "Students! Away from that thing, if you please!"

Once those nearer to the light had retreated he took out his wand and walked to the front of the table, although he kept it by his side. Umbridge, on the other hand, pointed her wand at the light and shouted, "Nox!"

Despite having the Extinguishing Charm casted upon it, the light did not let up, instead growing faster and faster.

"What is that thing?!" Harry Potter, a fifth-year half-blooded Gryffindor, quietly asked his friends.

One of the two, a muggleborn girl with brown bushy hair by the name of Hermione Granger, was also known as 'the Walking Library', on account of her vast knowledge of almost anything magical. However, even she had no clue as to the identity of this... thing. "I don't know," she murmured, drawing glances from all around. Hermione Granger; not know something?

However they did not have time to comment as the light quickly blasted wide, engulfing the entire hall in blindness, before snapping shut, and a body was thrown out of it.

"What the..."

"Who the bloody hell is that?!"

"In the name of Merlin..."

Professor Dumbledore announced, "Everyone will please, not panic! Now, Hagrid; please bring him over."

A huge giant of a man, called Rubeus Hagrid, immediately rose up and moved faster than anyone ever had seen him, immediately picking up the body and rushing back before placing him in the red soft chair Dumbledore had summoned with a gentleness which contrasted with his rough features.

As the hall saw the unmoving person, they gasped at his appearance.

"What happened to him?" Harry Potter.

"What happened to his _face?!_ Looks like he got stabbed in his cheek with a chainsaw!" Dean Thomas.

"He looks all... filthy and greasy!" Lavender Brown.

"He's hot!" Parvati Patil, who got a few looks. "What?! He is!"

"Where's his right pinky?!" Cho Chang.

"Is that a bloody eyepatch?!" Fred Weasley.

"What's that on his mouth?! Looks like blood!" George Weasley.

"Are those guns?!" Seamus Finnigan.

"Is he a Death Eater?!" Ron Weasley.

"Don't be stupid, Ron! He looks a little older than us!" Hermione Granger.

"Maybe he's been tortured!" Lee Jordan.

A few screams sounded at that last comment.

"Enough!" shouted Professor Minerva McGonagall, Transfiguration teacher and Head of Gryffindor House.

In front of them was a boy no older than fifteen and a half, though he looked about sixteen or maybe even seventeen. He had long, messy black hair which reached his shoulders and looked like he hadn't shaved in a few months.

He was clad in filthy blood-stained black jeans, muddy boots, a dark blue shirt with a dark red blood stain across its collar, and a black leather trenchcoat splattered with blood and muck and all sorts of filth.

A revolver was holstered on his left hip and a silver pistol on his right hip. Both were worn and scratched.

The boy had also clearly been through the mill. His right pinky was missing, he was covered in blood and dirt, his clothes were ripped and torn, his hair was matted and greasy, his face was scarred and bloody, with his mouth covered in said blood, which was only a few hours old. To top it all off, he sported a worn leather eyepatch over his left eye. What had happened to him?

Despite all this, he was still a very handsome young man with strong features and a lean, muscled physique.

Professor Umbridge was repulsed by the scruffy and filthy appearance of the boy, but swallowed her disgust and marched over to him, pointing her wand at his forehead and saying the incantation, "Enervate."

As she backed up a few steps, the boy's eyes flickered open, revealing dark, threatening brown eyes which held untold horrors and torture. For a short moment the pink toad felt a flicker of sympathy before it was immediately crushed.

Once the boy had his bearings he shocked everyone by kicking the wand out of Umbridge's hand, snatching her by the throat and shoving the pistol to her forehead. A few people shrieked.

"Where am I?" the boy growled, his tone very evidently meaning 'Don't fuck with me'.

Umbridge gathered her breath and ordered, "Put me down at once, you infernal child! I am the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic himself!"

Wrong thing to say.

Instead of obeying, he merely growled again before shoving her into the chair and cocking the pistol, causing a few screams. "I won't ask again."

"My dear boy, please," Dumbledore pleaded, his hands raised in parley. "There is no need for violence. You are at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now, I must ask you to release Madame Umbridge."

"Umbridge, is it?" the boy muttered, then snorted, taking a glance around. "How the hell is everyone in this room still alive without any kind of injury?" His voice had a heavy Scottish accent with a light American tint.

The entire room looked shocked.

"My boy, what do you mean?"

The boy was taken aback. Evidently something was wrong with the outside world, but what? And how had they not gotten wind of it?

Before he could answer, however, he just passed out on the spot, then pistol landing next to him with a loud clang.

With deep, heavy breaths, Umbridge stood up and backed-up from the threatening boy, before rethinking it and picking up the pistol and taking not only the revolver, but all of the ammunition, the knife, the crossbow and the arrows with Wingardium Leviosa, then banishing it all to her office.

Afterwards, she bound the boy to the chair and gave a self-satisfied smirk. Filthy little muggle was no threat now.

"Just what did you do, Dolores?" McGonagall demanded.

Still smirking, Umbridge turned to the Transfiguration Professor and simpered, "Why, Minerva, I merely ensured the safety of the school from this insane muggle. Nothing to worry about. Now, to obliviate hi-"

"No, Dolores," came Dumbledore's voice, a hard edge to it. Umbridge looked offended.

"Excuse me, headmaster, but according to Clause 23 of the International Statute of Secrecy, _'With the exceptions of spouses, parents, monarchy and ministers, no Muggle is to leave a magical area with knowledge of the magical world.'_"

"I am well aware of that, Dolores, but I believe it best if we find out what we can about this boy before we-"

Dumbledore was cut off by the sudden appearance of a red book in front of him. He picked it up and read aloud, _"1 Boy, 7 Billion Dead Guys: Season 1."_

"What?!" Hermione exclaimed, shocked, ignoring how strange the word 'guys' sounded coming from Dumbledore. "7 billion dead?!"

Professor Flitwick yelped, "That's just..."

"... horrible," Professor Sprout finished, shuddering.

Everyone was dumbstruck by the name of the book. What did this have to do with the boy?

Then a letter appeared in front of McGonagall, who picked it up and read,

_"Dear students and staff of Hogwarts,_

_This young man is Jack McKenzie, who comes from another dimension of reality itself. In his world, the dead have risen and taken over, feasting on the living."_

A few screams sounded throughout the hall.

_"He has seen, experienced, and even performed acts of such violence and cruelty that none of you can imagine."_

Harry was skeptical of that. He didn't consider himself arrogant, but he found it hard to imagine someone going through more than he already had. Still... considering the shape Jack was in, it was possible.

_"We have decided to deliver to you the chronicles of his life in this New World, and he shall not awaken until all of the books are finished. Don't worry about food or water; his body is in a stasis._

_A warning: do NOT judge the boy on whatever he does. It is impossible to know what any one person is capable of to survive, and his world demands survival of the fittest. It is nothing like your fiction books and television programs; it is much, much worse and it changes you._

_Have a nice read,_

_The Fates."_

Once McGonagall was finished, yet another flash of light appeared, revealing Sirius Black, Molly Weasley, and the Dursleys.

"Ah!" Umbridge squealed. "Sirius Black!"

She raised her wand and fired a Binding Hex at him, only for it to bounce off and hit the floor uselessly. Sirius backed up fearfully and quietly asked, "What's going on?"

"Oh, my..." Molly breathed as she saw Jack bound to the chair.

"BOY!" Vernon Dursley yelled. "What the devil is the meaning of this?!"

Harry looked a little afraid... and Sirius saw. Anger rose within him.

"Excuse me, sirs, madam," he said to Vernon, Petunia and Dudley. "Would you happen to be Harry's Uncle, Aunt and cousin?"

Vernon puffed out his chest. "Why, yes we are, as much as we despise the runt-" Sirius grinned.

"Well, I'm Sirius. His godfather."

Their eyes widened before a fist broke Vernon's jaw and Petunia, Vernon and Dudley were turned into a pony and pigs, respectively.

"Well, well, well," Sirius announced over the laughter. "Harry, you did say Dudley was a pig, but I didn't expect it to be this literal!" He walked over and gave his godson a hug. "You alright, pup?"

By this point Umbridge had gathered her voice. "I knew it!" she shouted victoriously. "Potter, here's the proof! Consorting with mass-murderers! On top of your fear-mongering and slander, this is grounds for Azkaban!"

A sick grin was making her toady features even uglier.

"Dolores," Dumbledore called, getting her attention. He summoned his Pensieve and walked over to Harry. "If Harry would consent to provide his memory, I think you will find that neither of the two will be returning to Azkaban."

Umbridge's eyes narrowed and Harry nodded. Dumbledore placed his wand to Harry's temple and drew out a long, silvery substance before dropping it into the Pensieve.

The next couple of minutes were spent watching the evidence of Sirius's innocence and Pettigrew's survival. Once it was over Umbridge let the breath out of her nose and sniffed pompously.

"Well," she started, trying to retain her dignity. "If Black gives up his wand and consents to be bound, we can leave the matter until this is resolved.

"Wait," Sirius interrupted, placing his wand in Dumbledore's hand and pointing to Jack. "What is up with him?"

McGonagall handed Sirius the letter and his eyes widened with every word.

"Well," he breathed. "We better get started then." He sat next to his godson and motioned for Dumbledore to begin reading.

* * *

**I know it's not that well-written, but I just wanted to set the scene, and I've always wanted Sirius to punch Dursley like he did to Malfoy in OOTP movie.**

**Anyways, see you with the first chapter.**

**SD OUT**


	2. UP FOR ADOPTION

**Hey, guys!**

**I'm sorry for those who have been waiting for updates to this story, but I just can't get any real motivation for it. Probably because it's my own story that I'm doing this on.**

**(shakes head like a dog)**

**Anyway, whoever wants to pick it up and have Hogwarts read my story can just PM me. I'll have a look at your profile and decide.**

**Either good writers or those new to preferred, though I promise to take good consideration to all who ask.**

**I'll probably never get a request but it never hurts.**

**On another note, does anyone have any story requests? Domains include: HP, PJO, YGO or a mixture of PJO or YGO with HP.**

**Seeya!**

**SD OUT**


End file.
